


Coran-derella

by miraculousstorytelling



Series: Voltron: Legendary Fairy Tales [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, lots of compliments, space family bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousstorytelling/pseuds/miraculousstorytelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Coran briefly expresses feeling underappreciated to the mice of the castle, Allura decides it's time to change that. A Voltron reinterpretation of Cinderella, but with lots of flattery and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coran-derella

"You know, I'm beginning to think they take me for granted," Coran muttered to the mice who observed as he scrubbed the floors after yet another imprompt food fight.

One chittered back to him, and he nodded, even though he had no idea what it was saying.

"I don't think they realize how much work it takes to keep a castle of this size up to snuff."

One reached over to pat his foot sympathetically.

"Well, at least someone appreciates my efforts." Coran sighed, stretching briefly. He glanced briefly at the mice, "You're not going to tell Allura I said any of this, are you?"

The mice scattered before he could react, and Coran grumbled.

"Should have known better than to trust a rodent."

 

Coran worried that the mice might report his frustrations to the princess, but she behaved exactly as she always did the next day. Perhaps she was a bit more pleasant than normal, but it wasn't so obvious that Coran couldn't chalk it up to a good morning.

He hummed idly as he washed the dishes. The tune was a popular Altean song he'd learned shortly before going into the pod. He couldn't remember the words, but the melody stuck with him.

"Oh, is that The Sun Rises for You?" Allura asked from behind him.

Coran turned and grinned sheepishly, "I don't remember the name, actually. It's just been rattling around in my brain lately."

She sang a line or two, "Is that it?"

"Yes!" He beamed, "I couldn't remember the words."

She smiled, "I'll have to teach them to you sometime. For now, though, I have a favor to ask." She held up a single shoe, "I found this in the hall. Could you ask around and find out whose it is?"

Coran dried his hands and nodded, "Of course." He took the shoe and examined it, "It looks like it may fit Pidge. I'll ask." He slid off the apron he wore and folded it neatly on the counter as he left the room.

 

Coran found Pidge hard at work in her lion's bay, and he knocked politely on the wall.

"Hm?" Pidge looked up and brightened, "Oh! Hey, Coran!"

"Allura found this shoe in the hallway. Is it yours?"

Pidge frowned for a moment, "It doesn't look like one of mine."

"Well, let's try it on and see."

"Okay." Pidge shrugged pulling off her shoe and extending a hand for the shoe in Coran's hand.

He handed it to her with a flourish.

Pidge pretended to fiddle with pulling it on while she spoke, "You know, my lion looks really great lately, Coran. It's like someone spent a lot of time keeping everything really clean." She glanced up at him, "My workspace, too."

"Oh," Coran chuckled, "Well, I try to keep everything in order."

"Thank you, Coran. I really appreciate it." She sent him a grin as she tugged on the shoe, "You take really great care of us."

Coran awkwardly tugged at the tip of his mustache, "I'm just doing my job, really."

"Hm... It's too big." She removed the shoe and handed it back to him, "Maybe it's Hunk's?"

Coran looked a bit skeptical, but he took the shoe nevertheless, "It seems a bit small for him, but perhaps."

Pidge nodded, "Thanks again, Coran." She patted his shoulder, "See you for dinner."

Coran grinned, "Yes, indeed!" Then, he left, heading to the kitchen.

 

Hunk was actually just outside the kitchen, munching on a fruit he'd found and claimed resembled an apple.

Coran waved cheerily as he approached, "Good morning, Hunk."

Hunk swallowed the bite in his mouth and sent Coran a friendly smile, "Hey, Coran!"

"Did you by chance lose a shoe?" Coran held it up, "Allura found it in the hall."

Hunk chuckled, "Dude, that looks way too small for me."

Coran nodded, "I thought so, too, but Pidge suggested-"

Hunk was already seated, tugging off one shoe, "I'll try it on, though!"

Coran raised a brow, "Oh, okay."

Hunk smiled up at him, "Hey, I meant to mention, by the way, it's so nice eating in such a clean and well-stocked kitchen. I mean, I know the kinds of messes I leave behind, but it always looks spotless." He took the shoe from Coran and made a show off trying it on, even though both of them knew it would never fit, "I'm just really impressed with how much work you put in. And I'm sorry for making your job harder."

Coran was starting to suspect something was up, but perhaps it was just a coincidence that both of them were being extra appreciative today. "Well, thank you. And it's quite all right. I know how much fun it can be to make a mess in the kitchen."

Hunk returned the shoe to Coran, "Yeah, that's never going to fit." He stood and tugged Coran into a hug, "Thank you, Coran."

Coran was caught slightly off guard, but he was happy enough to return Hunk's embrace with a gentle pat on the back.

"You know, it might be Lance's shoe. You should ask him."

Coran looked down at it and considered briefly, "Perhaps."

"I think he's in the training room."

"I'll go check!" Coran turned.

"See you for dinner!" Hunk called after him.

 

Coran found Lance and Keith in the training room. Coran was frankly a bit surprised that Lance was there of his own free will, and it made him even more suspicious in light of his recent encounters with the other paladins. Still, he greeted them with a smile, "Good to see you're getting some training in."

Keith lowered the fake sword he'd been using to practice, "Hey."

Lance grinned, "Coran, my man!" He even went so far as to shoot Coran finger guns and a wink for good measure, "Might I just say the castle is looking _extra_ spotless today?"

Coran frowned, instantly suspicious, "Did Allura put you up to this?" He was silently thankful they'd never had to rely on Lance's acting for any of their missions.

Lance froze, "Wh-what? To who? Allura?" He chuckled airily, "I have no idea what you're even asking. I mean..." He smiled a bit too wide to be believable, "Why... Why are you holding a shoe, Coran?"

Keith scoffed quietly, rolling his eyes.

Coran held the shoe up, an undercurrent of skepticism coloring his tone, "Yes... Allura asked me to find out whose shoe this is." He grumbled under his breath, "It's clear this is a wild Jerbeq hunt, though."

"Oh, I'll try it on!" Lance volunteered enthusiastically, "It might be mine!"

Keith and Coran shared a disbelieving glance as Lance sat on the ground and tugged off his shoe. Coran sighed and handed the shoe to him, well aware it wouldn't fit.

"You know, Coran-"

Coran shook his head, "Don't insult me. I know Allura asked you to compliment me. Frankly, it's ridiculous."

Lance tensed, "What?" He rubbed the back of his neck, "Allura didn't ask us to-"

"Yeah, she did," Keith cut Lance off, earning a hissed warning to stop talking, "But, that's only because we forget to tell you."

Coran paused and looked up at Keith with a raised brow, his irritation momentarily forgotten.

"Look, this castle wouldn't be running without you." Keith met Coran's gaze steadily, "You're an important part of our team, and we notice everything you do, even if we don't say it. So, thank you."

Coran blinked in surprise, "I..." He coughed politely, "Well, thank you, Keith. That's very kind."

Lance beamed up at the two of them, "Coran, Keith's right. You're the best. We'd fall apart without you."

Coran smiled down at him, "Thank you, Lance. I don't need flattery to do my job well, though, I hope you know."

Keith clapped a hand on Coran's shoulder, "You've made that very clear. But, that doesn't mean we shouldn't give it." He indicated the shoe, "And Allura never mentioned this, so maybe she really does want you to find out whose shoe this is."

Lance nodded slowly, waving the shoe at the two of them, "It's way too small for me. Keith should try it on. He has tiny little girl feet."

Keith scowled, glaring down at Lance, "I do not."

"Yeah, you do!" Lance laughed, "I bet your feet are smaller than Pidge's!"

"I'm gonna tell her you said that."

Lance paled, "No, please don't. If anyone could program the ship to kill me in my sleep, it's her."

Coran smiled, "I doubt she'd go so far as to kill you..."

Lance sent Coran a haunted look, "You don't know that..."

Keith sighed, snatching the shoe from Lance and offering it to Coran, "You should ask Shiro. It's not mine."

Coran frowned, but he took the shoe anyway, "It's almost time for dinner, so you two should wrap up your training."

As he left, he could swear he heard Keith taunting Lance about being better at complimenting than him.

 

Coran found Shiro on the command deck, staring out into space with a grim expression.

Coran cleared his throat to alert Shiro to his presence, and the man jumped a little at the sound.

Shiro turned with a small smile, "Oh, good evening, Coran."

Coran nodded, "Good evening. Allura found a shoe in the hall, and she's asked me to find out whose it is." He knew that the errand was a pretense, but he kept it up anyway, "I don't suppose you recognize it."

Shiro shook his head, "I can try it on, though."

"If you'd like," Coran offered the shoe and Shiro settled on a chair nearby to test it.

As he removed his own shoe first, Shiro spoke, "Coran, I don't think we've told you lately how much we appreciate you. I've never heard you complain, and you never talk about all the time you pour into keeping up with everything."

Coran had expected it, but the sincerity in Shiro's tone surprised him.

"It's easy for us to forget, but you work hard to keep everything clean and functional. You do the tedious work that's essential to keep us going, and unfortunately that doesn't come with a lot of time in the spotlight. You may prefer it that way, but I want you to know that what you do is important and appreciated."

Coran felt his chest expand in pride, and he smiled down at Shiro, anxiously twirling his mustache, "Well, thank you, Shiro. I'm very touched."

Shiro sent him a genuine grin before returning the shoe to him, "That doesn't fit me. Perhaps we could ask Allura over dinner."

Coran nodded, "It's strange that it hasn't fit anyone yet. I have no idea whose it is."

Shiro pulled on his shoe and stood, "Well, we can go to the dining room together."

The two made the short trip to the dining room in silence. Coran couldn't help but catalogue tasks he needed to complete as he walked. Sweep the halls, clean the healing pods again, and those dishes he'd left earlier...

Coran was so wrapped up in thought, he hardly noticed when he entered the dining room to a table that was already laid out with an elaborate, delicious meal.

 Allura and the paladins sat, waiting for them, and Coran was confused to notice that Allura had chosen to not sit at the head of the table, as was her custom. Shiro ushered him to the empty seat, and Coran sputtered out a protest that Allura quickly cut off.

"Coran, let us celebrate you. You've done so much for all of us. We want you to know how valued you are." She smiled, "It isn't much compared to what you've done, but it's a small gesture of gratitude."

Coran reluctantly settled in the seat, "This really wasn't necessary."

"Of course it was!" Allura protested, "And I'm glad the mice told me. You're too important to feel overlooked."

Coran looked away, "Well, I-"

Lance chimed in, "And we all cleaned, so you can take the day off tomorrow!"

Coran glanced at the group, "You... You did?"

Pidge nodded, "We all pitched in. Hunk and I made dinner. Allura even did the dishes."

Coran relaxed, "I'm very touched." He met each and every eye on him, "Thank you. You're all the best team I could ever hope to work with." He grinned, "Let's dig in, everyone! This looks wonderful!"

Hunk beamed as the group began to eat.

Between bites, Coran glanced over at Allura, "So, do you know whose shoe it was that you gave me? No one seemed to fit."

Allura chuckled, "Coran, I'm surprised you didn't notice. It's yours."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another fairy tale prompt from my sister. I may do a few of these. If there's any fairy tales you think might be interesting to see in the Voltron universe, feel free to leave suggestions in the comments. Thanks!


End file.
